The Meeting
by Crazy Meghan
Summary: Lina and the gang meet Yugi and his gang, and the world is never the same, or is it, we will see.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the characters in this story or at least all of the characters. So enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 1- The Meeting  
  
Tired from finishing their battle with Valgalf, Lina Inverse, Amelia, Gourry, and Zelgadus, are carried to the future by an earthquake. Where they are lost in the city of Nagonmon, they meet up with four people named Yugi, Joey, Trisian, and Tea, who play a game of cards with ancient and magical powers.  
  
They introduce themselves on both sides, and than Joey noticed that Gourry was eyeing his cards and star chips really hard. So Joey asked Gourry if he would like to duel him. Miss understanding him, Gourry picked up his sword, and got ready to attack.  
  
Gourry- Draw your sword.  
  
Joey- What in the hell are you talking about?  
  
Gourry-You said you wanted to duel.  
  
Joey- I meant with cards, not with a sword.  
  
Lina- Gourry, you are such a dumb ass, obviously he meant with cards and not a sword.  
  
Amelia- You know Lina he may be a little dumb, but you didn't have to be mean.  
  
Gourry - Thank you Amelia, but now your being mean.  
  
Amelia- I'm sorry; I'll shut up now.  
  
Zelgadus- Amelia don't lisson to them there just stupid pig butts, that don't even know if their up or down.  
  
Lina- Well I otta, DRAGON SLAVE!  
  
Zelgadus- REFLECT!  
  
Lina- Man! I really thought I'd get you this time.  
  
Gourry- You'll never get him, he's to fast for you.  
  
Joey- Ahemm!  
  
Lina- What are you ahemmen about, as you can see, we are trying to have a fight.  
  
Joey- Yah well, Gourry and I were trying to start a duel, bitch.  
  
Amelia- I wouldn't have said that if I were you.  
  
Gourry- Yah your in for it this time.  
  
Joey- What do you mean?  
  
Lina- Oh, your gonna get it, if I were in a bad mood, but I'm not so you are lucky, so I wont hurt you this time.  
  
Joey- Now Gourry, because you don't know much about how to play the game, I'll teach you if you like.  
  
Gourry- I don't need your lousy help, I'm not dumb or nothen, I'm just a little slow that's all.  
  
Lina- I wouldn't say that if I were you, your more than a little slow, your more of the dumb ass type of person, who doesn't know the difference between a card game duel or a sword duel.  
  
Gourry- Hey, well I wouldn't talk, all I have to do is say that you are flat chassed and your pissed at me.  
  
Amelia- Shush Gourry, or you're going to get in trouble again.  
  
Lina- Oh Gourry, you're going to get it this time.  
  
Zelgadus- Lina calm down, before you hurt someone.  
  
Lina- Zel, shut up before I get you too.  
  
Gourry- Lina stop being a bitch. But it is true, you are flat chessed.  
  
Amelia and Zelgadus- Here we go again!  
  
Lina- DRAGON!  
  
Gourry- Lina don't be so rational, I was only joking.  
  
Lina- SLAVE!  
  
Amelia- Run for it!  
  
Yugi- Why?  
  
Everyone fled for his or her lives except Yugi, he just stood there, and then Lina saw what the Millennium Puzzle piece could do.  
  
Lina- That Dragon Slave didn't even touch you. What is that thing around your neck?  
  
Yugi- Oh that thing, its nothing.  
  
Joey- What are you talking about Yugi, that's your millennium Puzzle piece.  
  
Lina- Millennium puzzle piece ay, gemmy gemmy gemmy.  
  
Gourry- Here we go again, man you will regret you ever let her see that thing, it took her for ever to stop bugging me for this.  
  
He pulls out his sword of light.  
  
Lina- oh Goury, can I have your sword of light now please? Please, pretty please.  
  
Gourry- No and stop asking for it already, just give up your not going to get it as long as it is still in my possession.  
  
Amelia- Here we go again.  
  
Lina- Why can't I have it? If you give it to me I'll stop asking you for it, silently, because it then will be mine, normally, Come on please Goury.  
  
Tristian- Does she ever give up?  
  
Gourry- Nope. But that's why I never leave her.  
  
Joey- Why, are you guys going out?  
  
Lina- Hell no, why would I go out with a loser like him.  
  
Gourry- Hay, shut up bitch, I'm not a loser, you are, at least I don't cry for what I want.  
  
Lina- Oh so now your calling me a crybaby are you.  
  
Gourry- So what if I am. What are yaw going to do about it bitch.  
  
Lina- Are you sure you can take me?  
  
Gourry- Bring it on slut!  
  
Amelia- Shut up before you piss her off Gourry.  
  
Lina- Too late I'm already pissed off.  
  
Zelgadus- Know don't be too rational, now sure we get annoyed with his shenanigans, but that doesn't mean we get to pick on him.  
  
Lina- FIRE BALL!  
  
Gourry- Ouch!!  
  
Lina- That'll teach you to bug me.  
  
Amelia- Emekiellance! Cut it out both of you. Now Joey Gourry Duel already I want to see how this game works.  
  
Joey- Now Gourry do you still not want to learn?  
  
Gourry- Actually I want to learn.  
  
Joey- Good than I'll teach you.  
  
Gourry- But not by you, I was hoping that you would teach me Yugi.  
  
Yugi- Why me Gourry?  
  
Gourry- Because you look better than him.  
  
Yugi- I'm not better than him, I'm just more experienced with the game than he is.  
  
Gourry- Oh, well I still want you to teach me all you know about the game, and also help me out in tough situations.  
  
Yugi- Okay than Gourry, lets get started.  
  
Joey- Okay Gourry lets start by cutting the deck to see who goes first.  
  
Gourry- Cut the deck if you say so.  
  
Picks up his sword and is about to slices them in half when.  
  
Yugi- Not that way Gourry, this way, pick up a card and tell us the attack power.  
  
Gourry- Okay than, I got a 1400 attack power card.  
  
Joey- Haha, I got a 2000 attack power card, I go first.  
  
Yugi- Now pick up five cards out of the deck, and look at what you got, but don't say them out loud.  
  
Gourry- Why?  
  
Yugi- Because your not supposed to let you opponent know your cards in your hand.  
  
Gourry- Oh, okay.  
  
Joey- I'm going to play my Battle Ox.  
  
Gourry- Ok is it my tern now?  
  
Yugi- Yup! Pick a card.  
  
Gourry- Okay! Now what?  
  
Yugi- Place it right here.  
  
He shows Gourry were to place it.  
  
Joey- I place my Celtic Guardian down also, and I'm attacking you with it, and I'm attacking your life points with my Battle Ox.  
  
Gourry- Hay he killed me! I hate this game I give up.  
  
Joey- ok, I had fun anyways.  
  
Yugi- I'm sorry you don't like the game Gourry it's quite fun, once you get used to it.  
  
Amelia- Hey that's an interesting game, but I won't try, because I'm not the game playing type person, I just like to watch them, that way I won't lose.  
  
Tea- That's to bad I thought you would have had fun playing it against me.  
  
Amelia- Tea, you don't talk much do you?  
  
Tea- No, not if I don't know the person that well.  
  
Amelia- That's doesn't mean you can't put your fears behind you and put your speech into justice my friend we all need to hear you once in a while or we'll never know what you are like, for justices sake, please talk to us, spread your voice.  
  
Zelgadus- Amelia don't start spreading that justice crap again, it's getting annoying. If you don't stop I'll hurt you with my magic.  
  
Amelia- okay I'll shut up now.  
  
Lina-Thank god that you are going to give up that justice crap, it drives me insane when you preach it.  
  
Yugi- Is she always this dramatic about justice Gourry.  
  
Gourry- Yah all the time sometimes it goes on for days.  
  
Amelia- I don't go on for days.  
  
Gourry- Yes you do.  
  
Amelia- No I don't.  
  
Gourry- Yes you do.  
  
Amelia- No I don't.  
  
Lina- FLAIR ARROW!  
  
Gourry- What you do that for?  
  
Lina- You were giving me a headache.  
  
Amelia- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.  
  
Tea- Hay what's this?  
  
Yugi- It's a letter, and it's addressed to you Lina.  
  
Gourry- Hey someone's giving you fan mail, cool.  
  
Amelia- I wish I had fan mail.  
  
Zelgadus- Someday you'll get some, just you wait.  
  
Gourry- Yaw Amelia your cool, just wait and they'll come rolling in like the bucks Lina wants so badly.  
  
Amelia- I hope your right.  
  
Lina- This isn't fan mail guys, it's a threat note saying that they have someone, one of us love and will miss forever if we don't fight them.  
  
Amelia- Well who is it they have?  
  
Lina- I don't know it doesn't say.  
  
Amelia- Well then who is it from?  
  
Lina- Not sure, it says anonymous.  
  
Gourry- What I cool name I wish I had an as cool of a name as that.  
  
Amelia- That's not the persons name Gourry, that just means they don't want us to know their name.  
  
Gourry- Oh, now I fell stupid.  
  
Lina- Well I hope you do, because you are, and don't you guys tell me that, that was mean, because I really don't care anymore. I just want to know whom they have that they think is so important to one of us.  
  
Yugi- Well what are we going to do now Lina?  
  
Lina- What we always, do find some food, and get some sleep, because we are going to have a big day tomorrow, I can tell you that.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Well I hope this is a good starting point. Please send me a review. 


	2. The starting of the quest

It seemed like they just got to bed, or in the eyes of Lina that was the case. Because in no time it was morning, and Amelia and Tea were up and yelling "It's time to get up now, rise and shine, come on everyone it's breakfast time"! But all you herd was a groan from the others and a terrible yell that you would never want to hear again, by Lina.  
  
Lina- What the Fuck are you two doing out of bed at this hour!!  
  
Amelia- Well its time to get up, the birds are singing, and its 6:30 in the morning.  
  
Lina- That is my point, now go back to your fucking bed or do I have to make you.  
  
Tea- Well I'm sorry if you didn't get enough rest Lina, but that is not our fault. Now get up and get some breakfast. Everyone else is getting up.  
  
The others were getting up very groggily, but very refreshed in a sense.  
  
Lina- Fine I'm getting up, but by the time I am up and dressed I want my food on my plate and in front of me, because I am starved.  
  
Lina gets up, gets dressed and is eating like the pig she usually is, in no time. By the time they were finished she was very fat, but only for a split second.  
  
Tea- Lina, who do you think it is that they have.  
  
Lina- I don't know, who do you think it is Gourry?  
  
Gourry- What, were you talking to me?  
  
Lina- Yes, bone head I am talking to you, who do you think it is.  
  
Gourry- I'm not sure.  
  
Lina - He is useless!!  
  
Amelia- Hey look it's another note. And it's addressed to. GOURRY, uhhhh I'll never get I note from this bastard.  
  
Tea- What does it say Gourry?  
  
Gourry- I don't know? I can't read!  
  
They all make a discussed face at him.  
  
Gourry- Well I'm sorry, but I was never taught.  
  
Amelia- Can I read it for you Mr. Gourry?  
  
Gourry- Sure, why not.  
  
And he passes it to her.  
  
Amelia- It says that we have to go to the nearest castle, and that's it.  
  
Lina- Well that doesn't help us, where is the nearest castle from here?  
  
Yugi- There is one in Tokyo, but that's about 100 miles away from here, it will take about 2-3 days to get there.  
  
Tea- Well then we better get started then.  
  
Lina- Ok, but which way from here is it?  
  
Tristian- I believe it is this way.  
  
And point towards the left.  
  
Joey- That's right, you were always good at geography.  
  
Tristian- Thanks, I always new it would come in handy.  
  
Tristian- So lets get going!!!  
  
Is what he said while running ahead.  
  
With Lina yelling in the background. "What up you bunch of bastards. Don't make me have to punish you. Ok, you asked for it DRAGON SLAVE!!!  
  
The Others- Fuck'n Bitch that hurts.  
  
Lina- Should of waited for me then, huh.  
  
Lina- Lets go you lazy Bastards.  
  
Amelia- Don't even bother.  
  
Telling Tristian with a very upset look on his face. While running after them, to catch up.  
  
TO BE CONTINUDE..  
  
That must be enough for now, hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! 


	3. The splitting up

They had just stopped for a break, when they thought they would take a look around to see if they saw a village anywhere, so they could rest and get something to eat and drink.  
  
Lina- Ok, we shouldn't split up to much, so we will go in pairs. Amelia you will go with Tea, Zelgadus and Tristian, Myself and Yugi, and who else does that leave, oh yah, Gourry And Joey.  
  
Gourry- Why do I have to go with him?!!  
  
Joey- Yah, why does he have to go with me, why can't I go with any of the others?!!  
  
Gourry- Yah, same here!!  
  
Lina- Your most compatible, just wait you guys will be getting along in know time, now get moving, EVERYONE!  
  
So they start heading in different directions with their partners.  
  
Gourry- Which way do you want to go Joey?  
  
Joey- How about left.  
  
Gourry- Ok, maybe she was right, maybe we will get along great.  
  
Joey- Hey, what is that up a head?  
  
Gourry- It looks like a village. I should call for Lina and the others. LINA, YUGI, ZEL, TRISTIAN, AMILEA, TEA, OVER HEAR WE FOUND A VILLAGE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Know answer.  
  
Gourry- I guess there to far away to hear us we will have to go back and find them. Do you have any string or something so we can lay it along the ground as we walk so we can find this place again?  
  
Joey- Nope, clean out of string.  
  
Gourry- I guess we are just going to have to go back, and hope we can find this area again.  
  
So they headed back, but found out they were going in circles, and were lost.  
  
Joey- Oh, fuck, how did we get in this mess?  
  
Gourry- I don't know, but we miles well just stay here and hope one of them finds us.  
  
Joey- That sounds like a good idea.  
  
Amelia and Tea show up.  
  
Amelia- Hey how long have you guys been waiting here?  
  
Joey Checks his watch.  
  
Joey- Well we got here about 11:30 and it is now 2:30, so we have been waiting about 4 hours.  
  
Tea- is that a village a head?  
  
Joey- Yah, we think it is, but we aren't to sure see we called for you all, but you guys must have been out of range, because you didn't call back, so we thought you didn't hear us.  
  
Amelia- Well it's good like we found you.  
  
Gourry- Tell me about it.  
  
Tea- do you guys want to talk a look around in the village.  
  
A/G/J- SURE!!! A/G/J means Amelia,Gourry,Joey.  
  
Tea- Well then lets go.  
  
Then they start head towards the village.  
  
Well I hope that's enough for now, please R&R. 


	4. The village

While walking in to the village, they noticed a lot of weird looking people. They had goofy looking hats and one person, not sure if it was a man or a women, had lime green hair.  
  
Amelia- Where are we?  
  
Tea- I don't know, but lets just see if we can find out?  
  
Just before they were going to find out where they were. They herd a familiar yell.  
  
Lina- Where in the hell did you guys come from?!!!!  
  
Zelgadus- Yah, we thought we were the only once here!!!!  
  
Amelia- We came from over there!  
  
And pointed to where the forest used to be.  
  
Amelia- Hey, where did it go?  
  
Joey- Where did what go?  
  
Looking behind himself.  
  
Joey- It disappeared, cool.  
  
Tea- Well, oh well, by the way do you guys know where we are.  
  
Lina- A village, duh.  
  
Tea- Why don't you shut up for once and some one please answer my question, with a BETTER answer than that.  
  
Gourry- You shouldn't have done that.  
  
Tea- Oh Fuck I forgot. Please don't hurt me Lina.  
  
But it was to late Lina was already casting her spell.  
  
Lina- DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!  
  
Zelgadus- REFLECT!!  
  
Lina- What did you do that for?  
  
Zelgadus- You know that will kill her right, she isn't as powerful as we are not to mention she doesn't have magic to protect herself with, like you or I.  
  
Gourry- I don't either, but you always let her do that to me!  
  
Zelgadus- That's because you have the Sward Of Light to protect you.  
  
Gourry- Oh, oh yah, I forgot!  
  
Lina- You would forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body.  
  
Gourry- I guess. hey, no I wouldn't!!  
  
Lina- See how long it took him to figure that out.  
  
Gourry- Shut up!!  
  
Lina- And if I don't?  
  
Amelia- Why don't we all just try not to fight, and lets figure out where we are. And what's with that person over there.  
  
Pointing at the person with the lime green hair. Who they had just happened to be walking over to.  
  
Amelia- Excuse me, but could you tell us where we are?  
  
The person told them, but in a different language which they didn't understand.  
  
Lina- What kind of Fuck'n language is that I don't understand what the Fuck that person said, doesn't it know the language called English.  
  
Amelia- I guess not.  
  
Lina- Yo, asshole, speak English, or I'll make you wish you knew it!!  
  
Amelia- I don't think it understands you.  
  
Tea- Lets just look around for a sign that says the name of the village, instead of bugging this poor soul.  
  
Gourry- Ouch, were did this come from.  
  
Amelia- Good job mister Gourry, you found the sign were looking for.  
  
Lina- What's it say the name is?  
  
Amelia- I don't know, I don't understand this language.  
  
Lina- Fuck'n shit, how are we going to find out were we are if we don't understand the language.  
  
Gourry- I don't know.  
  
Lina- Yo, shit for brains, was I talking to you, I think not, so shut that hole in your face.  
  
In the background Lina recognizes a voice.  
  
Lina- Where did that voice come from? Oh god no. It's Naga, how did she find me?  
  
Walking towards them.  
  
Naga- Hey Lina, long time no see, where have you been and what have you been doing lately?  
  
Lina- None of your business Naga.  
  
Naga- Well sorry, flat chestier.  
  
Lina- You're going to get it now!!!!! DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!  
  
Legs above her head Naga yells, " What the Hell did you do that for"!!!  
  
Lina- What do you think?  
  
Naga- Oups! I forgot, sorry.  
  
Lina- Sorry to late!!  
  
Out of the shadows.  
  
Martina- Hi Lina, what yah doing in the village of Zoomafoo.  
  
Amelia- So that's where we are, thanks Martina.  
  
Lina- Martina Get lost we don't need you around too.  
  
Martina- Fine come on Naga!!!  
  
Naga- Coming!!!  
  
Says see yah bitch to Lina and runs after Martina before she had a spell hit her again by Lina.  
  
Yugi- Who were they?  
  
Amelia- You don't want to know.  
  
Yugi- O.k, then maybe I don't.  
  
Joey- Are you guys as hungry as I am.  
  
Lina- I thought you would never ask. I guess it is time to find something to eat. Lets go find a restaurant; I don't care what I eat, as long as it is food.  
  
Joey- Same here.  
  
Then they all sent off down the road looking for a restaurant. 


	5. The Angery Mob, Or Was It

There were no signs of Restaurants anywhere, and Lina was getting very nerves.  
  
Lina- Where in the hell are all the Restaurants?  
  
Gourry- Maybe there isn't any restaurants in this village.  
  
Lina- Don't say that, please don't say that, I'm starving.  
  
Zelgadus- We are all hungry, so shut up and face it there is no restaurants in this village.  
  
Lina- then what is the sense of this village?  
  
And throws a powerful Dragon Slave at the village, after leaving, to destroy it. All there was left was a hole in the ground.  
  
Tea- what the hell did you do that for; you just killed a village of people.  
  
Amelia- No, she didn't!  
  
Tea- Why do you say that.  
  
Amelia- Because they're all right there and very angry.  
  
Lina- Oh god, RUN!!!!!!  
  
Angry Mob- GET BACK HERE VILLAGE DISTROIERS!!!!  
  
They ran for at least two hours until they lost them. Then they noticed another village.  
  
Amelia- Hey lets try here, but don't blow this one up like the last one, please Lina.  
  
Lina- OK, but it better have a restaurant in it.  
  
So they went in. And sure enough it had a restaurant in it, and they were very happy, because they were hungry.  
  
But what they saw would bug the hell out of Lina.  
  
Lina- Those dam villagers are here.  
  
Amelia- What are we going to do?  
  
Gourry- Run Away!!  
  
Lina- No, we are going to fight, I'm not running from food, trust me I'm not.  
  
And she didn't it wasn't anytime and the villagers were up and running, or in a comma. But Lina didn't care because she was so hungry she could have eaten the whole gang not to mention a horse and a pig and a cow and etc. get my drift.  
  
Well that should be enough sorry it took so long, I have been busy. 


End file.
